The Twin Hound Blades
by darren ookami
Summary: naruto isn't the only container in the leaf now. watch as the container of the eight tailed wolf and naruto grow up to be The Twin Hound Blades of the leaf ANBU. naruharem, OCharem. rated for blood. SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

darren kenookami: OK folks another story of darren kenookami. Many of you know my pen name is darren kenookami and if you have read my profile then you know my name is darren. But my other name kenookami if you didn't know means sword wolf. When I made my account I thought that was cool but I've just been dropping the ken part so I went to do it officially but it said it would change my URL and it might confuse my fans whom I love.(remember ego problem) so I need advice.

Also I know what the hachibi(eight tailed beast) is so don't flame me.

**The Twin Hound Blades**

"Keep it at bay! Sandaime is coming soon!" yelled a slightly bleeding chunin.

Right now a giant eight tailed wolf was standing about five hundred yards away from the slightly flaming rock village. Within this burning village lays a hospital that has only just begun to take in the wounded ninja. Other than that, one room's occupant was giving berth.

"PUSH! Ma'am. PUSH!" One of the doctors yelled as he held his hands to catch the rapidly approaching infant.

The woman took a deep breath and clenched her teeth as she put more pressure in her pelvis.

The result was quick. A baby was born. It was slightly bigger than usual baby boys, but what really was interesting was the boy wasn't crying. He just opened his eyes and stared at the doctor with big yellow eyes.

The doctor handed the baby to his mother after the umbilical cord was cut." Here is your new born boy." he said a little spooked at the boy's eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door to the room was opened by a questioning nurse.

In stepped a man covered in white robes and wore a white straw farmers hat with the kanji of earth on it. He was the Tsuchikage.

" Excuse me lord Tsuchikage, but why are you here?" questioned the mother of the newly born dirty blond child.

The kage just looked down solemnly and took off his hat to reveal his tanned and scared face. He walked to the window and opened the curtains. The members of the room gasped at the sight of the eight tailed wolf. The sandaime just looked at their faces. He had always been a man of small words.

" The only way to stop it is to seal it into a newly born human child." He said slowly." I regret saying, but that child is the only one of this exact date. I am sorry Lisa." The man just stood by her side waiting.

Lisa felt her heartbeat skip as she heard the implications. She herself was a ninja and would give up her own life for her village, but her son. Her second child. She didn't think she could do it.

Suddenly she felt a tug. Lisa looked down at her son and as if he sensed her discomfort, had a worried look directed to her. She knew if she didn't give him up then he'd die along with her from the giant wolf's rage.

To the sandaime's surprise Lisa slowly handed her son to him.

" His name will be Darren." she said as she looked at the man with determined wet eyes." Swear to me you'll bring Darren back to me alive."

The sandaime took the baby carefully and nodded. After that Lisa nodded back and lied her head down to rest just as the sandaime disappeared in a puff of smoke to give Darren to the seal masters.

Everything felt as if it happened in slow motion. The seal masters started their ritual and one brave one gave his life so the sealing was a success. Slowly the eight tailed wolf was dragged into the infant, snapping and howling to get free. When it was sealed the ninja put out the flames with minimal effort and then the silence was took over. The ninja reveled in it.

On September ninth, the day the eight tailed wolf attacked and was stopped, and the day he was born...

Darren never once cried.

The next day, all of the civilians came out from the evacuation and gathered around the Tsuchikage tower. They did not wait long for the sandaime, as he stepped in front of them accompanied by Lisa holding Darren who now had thin lines traveling from his cheek bone to his chin.

" Citizens of the stone village the threat of the eight tailed beast is over" the sandaime announced followed by a roar of applause by the crowd which was silenced by their leader." I say this but this does not mean it is dead. Only sealed." he was met with many questions by the crowd that were almost immediately silenced." It is impossible to kill a tailed beast. So with this knowledge the village seal masters and I have devised a seal that will seal it into a newborn child, the child will grow up without any influence from the beasts intentions, and slowly absorb it's power slowly and eventually the beast will die." He paused as comprehension struck their facial features." and so the child is to be treated fairly and with kindness for his deeds to our village... Now I introduce the infant Darren and his mother Lisa.

Many people had questions on who would give their child, but as Lisa stepped up they understood as Lisa is probably the most faithful ninja in the village. Lisa looked proud as she lifted her baby in her arms and the villagers cheered. Afterwards the Tsuchikage named those who lost their lives.

After the meeting the people went to their homes. Only a few villagers had burnt housing, but thanks to their ninja minimal damage was done.

As Lisa was about to leave, a small girl with short curly brown hair and green eyes came running towards her.

" Mommy!" she yelled as she hugged her. The girl looked at the Bundle that was Darren." Who's that?"

Lisa chuckled." This is Darren your new baby brother, Miranda." she said as she bent down to show her.

Miranda looked at Darren with interest and Darren stared back." Hey mom was I this fat when I was born?" Miranda said as she cautiously pocked her finger at him. Which he grabbed, hard. That caused her to jump back in surprise only to stumble forwards as he tugged on her finger.

Lisa chuckled again much harder." No you weren't. Nor were you that strong." she said placing him higher on her chest." Come on honey, lets go home."

Miranda whooped and walked back home with her family unaware that one month later the village hidden in the leaves will have a similar problem, only that container wouldn't be so lucky.

**Fin.**

Darren Kenookami: Alright hope you liked it. If you know how to make a poll, please review to me on how to make one and how to operate it. Also please review on how I should continue my other story if I should..


	2. Chapter 2

Darren kenookami: I don't know what to say. I'm posting to get more reviews, and not based off of reviews so yeah.

I don't own naruto.

**The twin hound blades: chapter 2**

Around one year since the time when the giant, gray, eight tailed wolf came. Everything went well. Darren lived pretty normally.

Well... almost normal.

Lisa and Miranda soon figured out that Darren would grow up healthy, tall, smart, and insanely strong. At one month old, he kicked a hole in the wall, a stone wall three feet thick, and with steel properties mixed in with the stone. Yeah he was that strong. A month and a half later, he got his ball stuck on a kitchen counter. To get it down he pounded the floor once and the ball fell into his grasp.

All was well. Darren wasn't fussy like other babies and got along well with his sister and other kids. When she was on a mission, obviously she couldn't take her children with her and she wasn't married anymore, her children's father died on a mission, she took them to a daycare center at the hospital. Although Miranda has friends, she usually goes there anyway because she wants to be a med-nin.

All was well until the night after Darren's first birthday.

The family had just finished dinner. Lisa was tired. The night before she had an ANBU meeting. Apparently there had been rumor of an attack on Darren's life. One of their spies had told them of a plot by the rain village, to kill their container as it could be a potential danger.

So she stayed up all night and day before the time for the strike was over. Nothing happened and she felt a little relieved.

" Alright Miranda, take Darren up stairs and go to bed." She said.

" Aaww, couldn't you read me a story?" Miranda asked.

" Sorry honey but I'm tired. Just go to sleep."

Miranda sighed in resignation and picked up Darren. But he had a strange face on and when she went to pick him up he wouldn't let go of his high chair and she noticed that he hadn't even taken a bite of his food. A low growling sound came from him and he stared at a wall. He'd never done this before.

When Lisa heard the quiet growling she went to go check on him. Just as she stood up, the lights went off and she immediately tensed and drew a kunai. Miranda got scared.

" Mommy whats going o-," she stopped talking and the sound of a small body falling was heard.

Lisa's mind went into alert mode and she got to her knees and checked her six year old body with her hands while still looking out for the intruder. She relaxed a little when she felt a mini senbon in muscle that shuts off body movement for a short amount of time. Darren's growling got louder as he stared at a wall. His eyes glowed and they heard a faint chuckling.

" That child has been staring at me the whole evening. I wonder if he smelt me. Wouldn't be surprising as he does have a wolf sealed inside him. You didn't even notice. Did you?" a mysterious voice said.

Lisa threw her kunai at the wall and Darren's head flew right behind her. She noticed and grabbed the outstretched arm aiming for a quick knock out. With her other hand she put her hand in a half tiger sign and muttered release. A figure blurred into her sight. He had orange spiky hair and piercings on his face. But what stood out the most was purple eyes with a ring design that looked like ripples.

" Your pretty good when your alert. But I'm not here for you." he said and in a flash he kneed her in the stomach so strong she flew back a couple feet. As she gasped for breath he went over to Darren who was standing in his high chair, the thing that kept him down was broken. Darren wasn't running he was tense and growled louder every step the man took.

Finally Darren reached for the table and picked it up and threw it at him. The intruder wasn't expecting this and was hit, but it just broke as he was very tough and he didn't move an inch.

" If only I didn't need you, I'd make you my subordinate." he said as in a flash he grabbed him and left through the window, leaving a still gasping Lisa, to cry with a hand outstretched.

Hours later the orange headed kidnapper was well outside the village walls when the village lights went on.

At dawn, he had reached one of the boarder towns, where he met one of he subordinates.

" Take him and keep him alive until I send some one to retrieve him. It might take a couple of years for me to obtain the right members to do the sealing." he said as he handed the sleeping boy to him.

" I understand." the other man said.

They had not been aware that they were being watched. A white haired figure completely hid his chakra and squatted on top of a roof. As soon as the orange haired man disappeared, he sprung into action. He flew down to the man and snapped his neck. He noticed before that the man had a far off look, like he was hypnotized so he knew he couldn't get any information from him. He caught the baby and looked at his face. He sighed when he saw the marks on his cheeks.

"Jiraya what did you get your self into?" the man asked himself.

Villages were very secretive when it came to tailed beast containers. He hadn't heard of any container like this before. He sighed again and scratched his head.

_Might as well bring him to the leaf village. Maybe he could keep little Naruto company._ He thought as he headed towards his home town.

Half way through the day, he heard a yawn from the bundle in his hand. The baby looked at him with his bright yellow eyes and then sniffed a couple times and continued staring at him. Jiraya had to admit he was pretty cute. He gave him a big smile and extended two fingers to him.

" Hello there sleepy head. I'm Jiraya the great toad sage, whats your name?" he asked hoping he wasn't too young to talk.

" Dawwen." Darren said as he took Jiraya's two fingers softly.

Jiraya was surprised when he did this. The boy must have an instinctual trust with him. He pulled his finger back.

" OK Darren, do you know how old you are?" he said slowly.

Darren just held up one finger.

" Do you know where your from?"

This time Darren just tilted his head.

Jiraya sighed." Of course not." He said exasperated. He thought he might be able to find out. But it seems as though he only knows how to answer two questions.

The rest of the trip took about a week. He noticed the boy never cried. In fact he almost never did anything at all. The only thing he did was sleep, eat, drink, and mess.

When they reached the village, Jiraya went straight to the hokage tower. He jumped through the window to see sandaime hokage with mountains of paperwork and slightly sulking, but when the old hokage noticed Jiraya standing there he straightened his posture and put on a serious face. All of this made Jiraya mentally swear to never accept the position of hokage if ever offered.

" Why are you here Jiraya?" sandaime hokage questioned as he noticed the bundle in his hands. He then realized it was an infant and looked at Jiraya differently." Your not dumping your responsibility on me. You helped make the ch-,"

" NO IT'S NOT MINE!" he said waving his open hand wildly as if to beat away the assumption." He's a container of a tailed beast." he said afterwards with a serious face. When the aged hokage's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline he explained." I found two men exchanging him. One of them had an enormous chakra reserve and he was telling the other to keep him safe. When the man left, I snapped the other mans neck and caught sight of the facial marking that all containers have."

The aged hokage stood to take a look at the baby boy, poked his finger at the sleeping boy and was surprised when the boy took his finger and looked him straight in the eyes. The boy squeezed lightly and retracted his hand.

" If the marks on his cheeks aren't enough, then look at his seal." Jiraya lifted his shirt to reveal a very complex series of marks." they're exactly like the yandaime's seal."

The hokage sat at his desk, pulled out his pipe, took a puff, and exhaled with a sigh. Jiraya set Darren down and looked at the sandaime. Silence filled the room. That is until the door opened to reveal the elder counsel members, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo.

" So the rumors were true. Jiraya was in the village. What information do you have for us now?" questioned Danzo the handicapped old man. Jiraya inwardly scowled, he hated the old fools who made up the counsel. They were always sticking their noses where they shouldn't. Speaking of which Koharu, the only woman, pointed her nose toward the infant on the table.

" Well Jiraya, who is this boy? Is he yours?" she asked as she approached the boy. She tried to poke the boy, but once again was caught. But instead of squeezing lightly he squeezed harder and harder and soon it started to hurt and she quickly pulled away, nursing her old hand. Jiraya chuckled. The boy didn't like the counsel either.

" No, it's not mine. I found him in the forest near by and saw nobody around so I picked him up and decided to drop him off here." Jiraya lied. He knew how Naruto was treated and knew he'd be treated the same. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it, but hope he was alright. He had to protect him from the unknown dangers right now. The man he saw before would be considered an unknown danger. He and the sandaime exchanged glances and the other man nodded.

Not noticing the glances the counsel nodded." Well I commend your compassion. He will be put in a safe place." said Homura.

" As long as that Naruto boy doesn't corrupt him." added Koharu nastily.

Jiraya nodded and smiled, but inside he was seething." Well I think it's about time to leave. You know research and all that." he said with a lecherous smile before jumping out of the window.

When he left, Danzo spoke up." Sarutobi, if I may suggest training the boy that Jiraya has brought. We could always use more ninja." secretly he had an inner motive that the sandaime saw through in an instant.

" For the last time Danzo, I will not allow you to take away the youth of children for your personal gain and that's FINAL." said the hokage with more than just a little annoyance.

Danzo, flustered from being found out so quickly, turned around to leave." I was only just suggesting." he said as he left with the others. Homura called for a nearby ninja to take the child to the orphanage.

After he told Kakashi, the one called to take Darren to the orphanage, what to do he reclined in his chair and sighed again. This day sucked for him. Not only did he now have a new beast container to take care of because asking who's it was was out of the question, too many fingers pointed and they just had their own tailed beast attack to defend, but a new threat was gathering the tailed beasts for whatever reason. To top it all off he STILL had paperwork to do. Yeah he could feel a migraine arriving.

Two years later Darren could walk and speak fairly well for his age. He had met the child named Naruto, who was bullied and neglected by the owners of the orphanage. When he had made eye contact with him he had made an unspoken agreement. He would act mean to him, but when no one would look he'd sneak up to him and help him. When Naruto went without food Darren would save his food.

When Naruto first witnessed what he was doing he was cautious, but eventually he warmed up to Darren. Darren and Naruto both felt a sort of trust between themselves. To Naruto, Darren was his first friend and to Darren, Naruto was the only person he trusted. So using his status as a good boy, he'd continued to protect Naruto.

When Darren was eighteen months old, Naruto being a month younger, he asked the owner to give him ninja training equipment like weights, blunt shurikan, and kunai. He was given these things plus a small wooden sword to train with and a scroll containing the academy basics. He smiled big and hugged her, but inside he was thinking on how easy it was. At night Darren and Naruto would train together.

To add to their sneakiness, often they would steal from villagers to test their stealth. They first stole another small sword for their kenjutsu spars. After that they stole more advanced training scrolls. Never once were they caught.

Today was Naruto's third birthday. Darren had stolen a cake and found a small place with a hole in the wall to sneak in to have a private party.

" Hey Darren. Look it's Naruto. Why don't you beat him up." said a kid who thought he knew him.

Darren just looked over to Naruto and smirked. He loved fooling the other people who hated Naruto. He walked over to the fake sulking Naruto.

" Hey idiot. Today is a special day. The Nine tailed fox was killed today so I figured I'd give a beating to another sort of monster." Darren said not meaning it at all. He had proved that he had much more strength than anyone else a while ago. As a result he would always be the one to beat up on Naruto. So he'd fake all of his punches and moves and Naruto would roll with it. Naruto had his own tallent. He was very VERY fast. They were a perfect team. Darren would hit harder and Naruto would hit faster. Add their understanding of each other's movements and sharp minds and they could grow to take on anyone in their way.

So Darren threw a punch and Naruto would slide back to the fence and slump down. He'd throw more fake punches and Naruto'd act them out. Only once did Darren hit him and that was in the end, when he punched him in the face hard enough to draw blood. It was so no one would ask questions.

Darren spit at him and missed on purpose." why don't you just die." Darren said as other people laughed.

The rest of the day, Naruto didn't get any food. It worried Darren, he still gave him food in private, but usually they _forgot_ to feed him only once in a week. None of the boys knew why Naruto was hated and Darren doubted he would care. Suspicion only added when time went on.

Before they came down the stairs for dinner the owner came to announce something." Since today is a special day, we'll go to the festival to have fun tonight." she said with a warm smile fallowed by lots of loud hurrays.

Darren joined in. He was happy his friend got to have fun for once.

That night when they had eaten, even Naruto, they had stopped for a bathroom break and one at a time, we went to the bathroom. Naruto was last and when he got in the owner told them to leave. Darren immediately was cautious and when he saw a group of men heading towards the bathroom, he abandoned his fake persona and rushed into the bathroom. The men saw me and began to run to get there faster. Darren made it there faster and he locked the door fast. Naruto looked surprised as he pulled his pants up just as banging was heard. They exchanged glances and Darren punched a hole in a wall to give them a head start.

When the bathroom door was broken they found an empty room with a hole through the wall. They turned around to find the kids running down the street. They smirked as they figured their own plan. They ran through the crowd shouting about an escaping demon and his corrupted friend. More people joined in their chase. In their eyes the boys were running aimlessly.

The truth was Darren had a plan. The mob weren't even getting close, but Darren and Naruto were getting tired they were running and turning, trying to lose them when finally Darren took the lead and turned into an ally. It was a dead end. He and Naruto wall-jumped up to the roof tops and without missing a beat, Darren moved a piece of wood on a building and jumped in followed by Naruto. The place was empty and very dusty.

As they panted they put their fingers to their lips for silence and listened. They heard the mob enter the ally and shouted in anger as they found it empty. Thankfully there were no ninjas in the mob or else they would be in trouble. Some shouted to recruit some ninja, but were silenced by one voice.

" You know the hokage favors the little beast. We'd only get in trouble." the crowd grumbled and left.

Until they felt them leave Darren and Naruto didn't dare to make a noise. When they did they let out a sigh of relief. Then Darren slowly got up and went to a door and opened it. Naruto looked at him strangely and was about to ask him a question that was bugging him until he emerged with a cake with white frosting in a plastic case. Darren placed the cake down in front of them and opened it.

" Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Naruto. Happy Birthday to you." Darren sang softly. Naruto sat there speechless and crying as he sang. When he finished he said," Sorry, I couldn't find any candles and this is isn't a very happy birthday, but you know. I tried."

Naruto tackled his best friend and sobbed into his chest. This was the happiest day of his short life. Darren hugged the blond until he stopped crying and they ate the cake with their hands.

" I don't think we should go back to the orphanage. I'm sure we'll have to work hard tonight." Naruto said and Darren nodded.

The next day the owner of the orphanage was surprised when the men she conspired with told her that the demon was helped and to find all of Darren's and Naruto's belongings missing.

**Fin**

Darren kenookami: hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Darren kenookami: I don't have anything to say.

I don't own Naruto

**the twin hound blades-chapter 3**

Darren and Naruto woke up the next morning and ate the leftover cake for breakfast. Today they were going to get to the hokage and ask him to get their own house to stay.

Like usual Naruto had to stay at a comfortable pace for Darren as they jumped on the roof tops. Him being the faster of the two, but Darren made up for it in strength.

They made it up to the hokage tower and Naruto transformed to have covered his whisker marks, green eyes, and black hair or in other words a common appearance. They walked up to the secretary and put on their innocent face.

"Miss, we need to talk to the hokage please." asked Naruto still in disguise.

The secretary looked a guilty as she said, "Sorry but the hokage is busy he'll be open in a few minutes though."

"OK we'll wait." Darren said cheerfully.

They didn't have long to wait, the hokage was leading an important man to the exit. When he turned around he was surprised to see the boys.

"Lord hokage, these boys need to see you."

"Well follow me please."

The boys followed the old man to his office where they sat in a chair. When he sat down he crossed his hands under his chin. "Before we begin I would say that I wish you would stop picking on little Naruto. He's really a nice boy and if you took th-" the hokage was interupted by laughter. He raised his head to look at the boys cracking up. They had no idea that they could fool the hokage with their acts and to find that they did was pretty humorous.

"Sorry lord hokage, but I don't actually beat up Naruto. It was all just an act. If I fake beat him up, I would get rewards which I shared with Naruto." Darren said with Naruto transforming back to normal.

The sandaime blushed in embarrassment and lowered his hat to cover his face. "So what are you really here for?" he asked.

The boys became serious and retold the events from last night. Afterwards the hokage had a Solemn look, "I'll have a _talk_ with the owner of the orphanage. Is that all?"

"No, we need a new place to stay. We don't need much. Just a roof, a bed, and food." said Darren.

"Oh right. Well there is an uninhabited lot that lost ownership for quite a while now."

"We'll take it." Naruto said quickly.

"Good, now that that is settled, I will be giving you an allowance every week to buy food an-,"

"Hold it." Darren interrupted when he got a questioning look from the sandaime, Naruto elaborated. "Do you think we'll be able to afford normal food? The shop owners will up the price when we even walk up to the shop."

Again the hokage adopted a solemn look and asked." What do you propose?"

"I suggest that you find someone willing to buy the food and materials for us. So when they buy the food no one would think they would be buying it for the "demon child and his corrupted friend." Darren said.

The sandaime thought for a minute and then smiled. "A fine idea. I'll personally buy the food for you." when the boys looked like they were about to protest he held up a hand to silence them." It's the least I could do for putting Naruto in that horrible place." the boys stopped their upcoming protests. Who were they to deny the hokage anyway.

"Thank you lord hokage." they said in respect.

"Please, don't call me that. I get that enough as it is. You two are more like family to me anyway." said the hokage with a smile.

They looked at each other and shrugged and said. "OK old man hokage."

The sandaime's eyebrow twitched a little._ Well I brought this on myself I guess._ He thought.

He handed them the keys, address, and lunch money. He offered to show them the way to their apartment but was declined and waved farewell as they jumped out the window knowing full well they could roof hop.

When they made it to their new apartment, they found it was the exact one they slept in last night. They looked at each other and cracked up. Until their tummies rumbled.

They leapt down to the streets to look for a restaurant that would let Naruto in to eat. As they walked they received many glares, but that was expected. They found themselves at a little ramen stand. They gulped and took a step in to the shop. They were greeted by a girl around the age of eight with long brown hair, big brown eyes, and a cute face. She wore a white yukata and sandals.

"Hi, Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!" she said enthusiastically. "Just sit down and my daddy will get your order in a moment." as she said that she left to go behind the counter. They looked at each other and jumped in a stool. An wide man with a slightly wrinkled face and squinty eyes turned to greet them.

"Sorry about Ayame, she tends to get a little exited when customers come in. Please just sit down and if you need me just call for me. I'll be in the back." he said as he walked away.

"Can he see us?" asked Darren. Concerned that once the man found out who they were they'd get thrown out.

"I'ono.( I don't know in lazy slang)" Naruto said in response.

"I can not only see you but I can hear you as well." called the voice from the _back_. Which was actually right in front of them. All of a sudden, the man turned around with a determined look in his barely visible eyes. "We'll serve anybody who walks in to the best of our ability!" he practically yelled. "Plus you seem like nice boys."

They both smiled. Out of shear luck did they find a restaurant with an owner nice enough to eat there.

"I'll have a chicken ramen please." Darren ordered.

"And I'll have a miso ramen please."

"Alright one miso and one chicken ramen coming right up."

After a few seconds of waiting for their ramen Ayame jumped up an took a seat next to Darren.

"So how old are you guys?" she asked.

"Three."

"You're only three? Then how can you pay for your food?" she asked as her father got a glint in his eye as he pulled a butcher knife out of nowhere.

"Er... We get money as an allowance." Explained Naruto and the butcher knife went away.

"So your parents give you money?"

"Not exactly. We're orphans so we don't have any parents."

"Naruto got kicked out and since he's like a brother to me I left with him."

"What do you mean _like a brother_? So your not blood brothers?"

"Nope. Why, do Darren and I look alike?"

"Well no, but you do have markings on your face."

"Oh these?" they said stretching out their cheeks to make funny faces.

Ayame burst into laughter followed by the two boys. When the ramen came, the took one bite and froze, a stray noodle hanging out of each boys mouth.

"What's the matter? Don't like it?" the owner asked, a little worried. There was a pause and then the boys sipped in the noodle hanging from the mouth.

"IT'S AWESOME." they yelled in unison as they murdered their noodles.

The owner smiled. "Well that's a relief. For a second there I thought you didn't like it."

When they had finished their multiple bowls of ramen it was already six o' clock. They said their farewells to Ayame and Teuchi and left to train. They stopped by their apartment to get their practice swords along the way.

When they got to the clearing they usually use to train, they got into their taijutsu stances. Naruto struck forward to gain the upper hand. He threw a uppercut to Darren's gut, but Darren reached over his shoulder to draw his sword and swung downward at Naruto to catch him in his own momentum.

Naruto saw this and dove to his right and landed on his hands which he used to spring away as Darren changed the direction of his swing to hit Naruto's open ribs.

Naruto landed on all fours away from Darren and drew his sword at his waist and charged again for a horizontal slash Darren did a backwards somersault to kick Naruto's chin. Naruto stopped and leaned back to dodge the kick. Darren landed in a crouch and jumped high in the air and struck the ground where Naruto used to stand, leaving a small hole. As Naruto jumped back, he threw blunted shuriken at him.

Darren drew his sword again to block them. With his right arm still in the hole he grabbed part of the hole and tore a large piece of rock the size of a cannon ball and threw it at Naruto.

As the rock soared towards him, Naruto jumped up and jumped again on the flying rock and drew his sword to get Darren in a flying vertical arc. Darren waited for Naruto to get in range when he swung his left outstretched sword to bat Naruto's swing away, it worked and Naruto was forced to flip in midair to land on his feet where Darren sent a quick jab with his right hand at his face that connected and sent Naruto backpedaling a bit.

Naruto spun around and swung horizontally with his sword which Darren caught with his own sword. As they were dead locked, Naruto pivoted and hooked his right leg around Darren's right leg and pushed forward with his leg to perform a round house kick that hit Darren's ribs. Naruto lept away to dodge Darren's back hand.

Once Naruto had distance, Darren spun around and charged at Naruto who started to run away. As Naruto was faster he got away easily and ran towards a tree. Darren threw blunted kunai at him as Naruto ran towards the tree. Naruto got to the tree before the kunai and started to run up the tree. Darren secretly ducked and threw another kunai at an already flying kunai where it hit it and the kunai changed direction towards Naruto, but it missed and embedded itself in the tree in front of an oblivious Naruto. Naruto tripped on the kunai and fell towards the tree.

Before he hit the tree, he sprung back using his hands as Darren was about to hit the spot where he used to be. Darren landed on his feet and launched himself at Naruto. He struck out with his left leg but Naruto grabbed the top of Darren's shin and maneuvered himself so that he would kick Darren in the face. Darren was sent straight down at the impact. At the last second Darren flipped and landed on his feet.

Naruto was diving straight at Darren with his fist cocked. Before he could hit Darren, Darren grabbed his collar and dragged him on the ground and flung him at a tree. Naruto recovered in the air and threw kunai at Darren. The kunai struck Darren, who poofed into smoke that cleared to reveal a log with kunai shallowly indented in it.

Naruto back flipped and landed on a tree and sniffed the air. He immediately jumped off the tree, as it split in half where he was just standing. The tree fell towards him and he replaced himself with the log from before. Darren jumped up from behind where the tree used to stand and threw shuriken at Naruto, who dodge rolled forward and sprung at Darren who was still in midair.

He drew his sword as he got nearer to Darren, who also drew his sword. Darren parried Naruto's horizontal slash with his own with enough force to stop Naruto completely. As they were falling, Naruto swiped quickly, but lightly to keep Darren on the defensive.

When they reached the ground, Darren lurched forward and caught Naruto off guard. He grabbed Naruto and barrel rolled on the ground. He got in a position to where Naruto was on top of his bent-back legs. Darren kicked Naruto straight in the air, where he arced in the air. As Naruto was stuck in mid air, Darren righted himself and jumped a smaller arch. When Naruto was about to land on the ground on his back, Darren had met him at that exact moment where he lashed out his right arm to increase the force of Naruto's decent. Naruto was crushed in the ground. He spat blood and curled up, rolled, and jumped away from Darren.

Naruto was panting and holding his gut with his left hand.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"_Falling Lunar Strike._" Darren said, with a grin on his face.

"That was good. You were holding back weren't you?"

"Are you kidding me? If I didn't I'd probably seriously injure you if I didn't."

"Well, just so you know, you're not the only one who makes up moves." Naruto said as he speed forward.

Darren switched to the defensive. Naruto leaned diagonally to Darren's lower left to punch at him. Darren went to block when Naruto backed off a bit and grabbed onto Darren's shoulders and jumped up, and lifted him up in the air. Naruto arched his back and flipped around Darren and used his own momentum to kick Darren straight in the back, which sent him a few feet away.

Darren landed face down on the ground as Naruto landed panting as he landed on his feet.

"_Rising Solar Impact._" Naruto said as he walked slowly to Darren.

"You were... holding back." Darren said as he flipped onto his back.

"Yeah... break your spine... if I didn't." Naruto replied as he plopped onto his back next to Darren.

Together they stared up at the orange sky. The sun was just setting as they lied there sweating and panting in exhaustion.

Naruto tilted his head up to look at the hokage mountain, barely visible from their point of view. Darren turned his head and followed Naruto's line of sight.

"I'm gonna have my face carved up their someday." Naruto said as he pointed up to the mountain.

"Then I'm gonna be there every step of the way. We'll work to unite the elemental countries into peace." Darren said.

Naruto looked at Darren and Darren met his eyes. "Lets make a pact on it." Naruto said as he outstretched his arm with two fingers open.

Darren nodded and took Naruto's fingers with his own and shook. They returned to gazing at the sky, hands still connected. After the sun had fully set, their eye lids drifted close and they fell asleep.

Naruto opened his eyes, felling something wet and found himself in a large dimly lit man made tunnel with pipes running through it. He looked around for Darren but found him absent. He began to panic and ran forward finding himself in a four way intersection. The path to his left had more light so he started to go that way.

He ended up in a giant room with a entrance opposite to him which he saw Darren approaching from. They ran to meet in the middle.

"Where are we? I fell asleep and woke up to this place." said Darren.

"Your guess is as good as mine. The same happened to me. Think this is a dream?"

**Not quite kit\pup.** Was heard from both sides as giant claws extended towards the boys from either sides. As the boys stood paralyzed in fear the claws stopped inches from their faces followed by a loud slamming sound. The red claws were in front of Naruto and the gray claws in front of Darren. They stared at the claws in front of their faces with their mouths opened in a silent scream. When the the claws retracted they sunk to their knees. They were staring at large bars with slips of paper that had the symbol for seal on the center bars that looked as if they could open making a gate. Inside the gates was darkness.

Suddenly glowing gray and red eyes opened from their respective gates and the lights reached into the darkness, to reveal a large red fox with nine tails swinging wildly and a equally large gray wolf with eight tails, also swinging wildly. Naruto and Darren tore their eyes away from the canines in front of them to turn around to see the other and then returning to the previous one.

The fox's lips opened to reveal sharp, white teeth. It then emitted a low chuckle followed by the wolf.

**Surprised to see me kit?** The fox said.

**How about you pup? **The wolf said afterwards. The wolf had a deeper tone of voice than the fox.

The boys were still paralyzed. They reached to pinch each other's arms only to find they weren't going anywhere. The beasts chuckled again when they saw that action.

Darren suddenly got an angry face and stood up.

"Where the hell are we? What do you want with us?" he yelled as loud as he could.

The fox's eyes widened in surprise, but the wolf chuckled again.

**I can see right through you pup. Yelling in an attempt to dissuade the predator of your fear. Your instincts are strong.** The wolf said and Darren looked taken aback at being discovered so quickly.

The fox turned his eyes to Naruto who, even though sitting down, was poised to grab Darren and run at a moment's notice. This made the Fox grin.

**Relax kit, we couldn't get you even if we wanted to. You have a strong grasp of fox mentality. You and the pup over there are in each other's mind scape combined.** The fox said.

"Mind scape?" Asked Naruto.

"Does this mean we can change the surroundings?" asked Darren.

**Shoot pup.** Said the wolf and all of a sudden they were surrounded by a large forest on one side and a lake on the other side. The canines were enclosed in cages large enough to fit them.

More comfortable in the setting, the boys took a more relaxed pose. They looked at the animals as tall as the hokage mountain. "Explain why your in our mind scape." they said at the same time.

**I'm the great nine tailed fox.**

**I'm the great eight tailed wolf. Approximately three years and a month ago, I attacked the village hidden in the rock. My assault didn't last long as a man in white and brown, and other men in brown cloaks used the death reaper to seal me into a small boy. That boy, was you pup.**

**One month afterwards, I attacked the village hidden in the leaf. I got to deal a great blow to their forces when a blond man in a white cloak and standing on a Gamabunta used the same technique to seal me. The child, if you haven't figured it out yet, was you kit.**

The demons let the information sink in. The boys were silent. For a while it stayed that way, until they nodded as if in understanding.

"OK, so why did you attack in the first place?" asked Naruto.

**There are people who can tame us tailed beasts. One of them came to both of us to attack the villages. He had strange eyes. I believe they were made by chakra emitted by tailed beast's rage.** Answered the fox.

**As such, they mutated so they could be independent of the tailed beasts chakra. As a result, the eyes became so powerful that they could take control of the tailed beasts.** Continued the wolf.

"So you were out of it when you attacked the villages?" said Darren and receiving nods.

"What are tailed beasts exactly?" asked Naruto.

**Tailed beasts are the heads of summoning clans, who have fought to receive the titles. The strongest being the nine tails and I.**

**Though truthfully the wolf clan and my clan are evenly matched. The wolves suggested to a pact of brotherhood and as a sign of sincerity, they gave up the title of nine tails to us foxes.**

**That is why you two can be so comfortable together. The pact extends to the containers as well. **Finished the wolf.

"Oh... is that why you call us kit and pup?" asked Darren.

**No, your going to be training under us so we'll call you by what we call our young. You will also be signing the fox's summon contract and my own respectively.**

"So we'll be able to summon the animals from your clans?" asked Naruto and the beasts nodded.

"You'll also be teaching us to use jutsu?" asked Darren hopefully.

The canines let out booming laughs at the question.

**Of course not pup. We have never had use of human jutsus, not even in our human form. Our own powers were always enough. **Said the fox after they finished laughing.

"Human form?" the boys said in unison.

Just then the huge animals started to glow and shrink until there was a humanish being in each cage. The cages disappeared and a collar with a small metal plate with seal on it was in place. Finally the glowing died down and the boys got a good look at them.

Where the fox stood was now a woman with long billowing red hair, red slitted pupils, and pale skin. She also had nine fox tails, ears, and nails that resembled claws. She wore a red kimono with an orange flower design that somewhat hid her busty figure. The wolf was a woman as well with long gray hair in a ponytail, gray eyes with no pupils, and a tan tint to her skin. She also had the ears of a wolf, eight tails, and claw like nails. She had a figure resembling the fox's but wore samurai armor for her torso that was molded to fit around all of her curves, a tight gray short sleeved shirt, and a skirt made of wolf fur. On their faces were the same markings as Naruto and Darren. All in all, they were extremely beautiful.

The boys stood rooted to the spot, dumbfounded. "Oh... that human form." they said.

"Now sign our contracts." said the fox as she summoned a scroll from nowhere, followed by the wolf. They rolled out the scrolls in front of their containers. "Sign your names in blood to make it official and print your fingers as well." instructed the wolf.

The boys looked confused at each other. It took a moment for the women to understand the action. When they did they couldn't help but face fault.

"You mean to tell us that you can read a training scroll, but you can't sign your own name?" the women said completely dumbstruck at the thought.

"Pictures." the boys said with dead paned faces, which caused the women to face fault again.

After the women guided them through the steps, they rolled the scrolls up and they disappeared.

"Now we have to teach you the hand signs for the summoning jutsu." the wolf said.

"Wait. How do you know hand signs." Darren asked

"Pictures." they said answered exactly like the boys did, which resulted in another face fault.

Again the women guided them on how to use the summoning jutsu.

"We'll be instructing you on how to do what ever you need." the fox said.

"From fighting to writing, to what ever else you'll need our guidance on." finished the wolf.

The boys nodded in understanding.

"What should we call you?" asked Naruto.

"Call me Kyuubi, because it means nine tails."

"And me Hatchibi, eight tails."

With that the boys found themselves back where they were before. They got up to get to their apartment, to call it a day.

A very loooong day.

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Darren Kenookami: Yo, I don't update often because I get urges to write other stories that I don't think I'm going to post due to fear of flames. I think I wrote them badly and I also think I've been writing

The Twin Hound Blades very good, but I post anyway for two reasons. One: I've already made up my mind on an elaborate plot that I think will be awesome. Two: I've started it already and I speak from experience when I find that an author stops writing that a fic, I get uber mad. The other fics are: School of Fox(where Naruto and Darren go to a prestigious boarding school) and Icha Icha: Shotacon( where Naruto has sex with older girls at age twelve and maybe older).

**The Twin Hound Blades 4.**

For about a year Darren and Naruto were under secret training with their tenants. Their level was well above average genin and their teamwork was next to perfect.

The current date was a day after the end of the second ninja war and the lightning emissaries were given a special welcome in the form of a parade. Darren and Naruto had poked their heads in the edge of the line of villagers. They were watching the parade up close when a man grabbed the boys and drew them back to get in their spot.

He turned around and glared at them. "Move it demon." he said with malice.

They looked into his eyes to find them to be pale, almost white in color. They had seen them before. They were the Hyuuga. They had pranked enough of them to know who they are. They scowled and began to wall jump in an alley to get up on the roofs.

Darren looked at Naruto as if to mentally signal him. Naruto nodded. They were going to prank the Hyuuga main house hold.

That night.

Naruto and Darren were sneaking to the Hyuuga boarder wall. They had toilet paper with them. A LOT of toilet paper. When they walked to the top of the wall they saw a man with his face covered by a cloth and a small child with the Hyuuga eyes in his arms. The man had the kid's mouth covered and the muffled sounds couldn't be heard from the people inside.

But Darren and Naruto could.

The dropped the toilet paper and charged at the unsuspecting kidnapper. Naruto, being the faster one, struck first. He smacked his head down with a well placed ax kick. Darren soon followed and punched him in the area just below the ribs. The man dropped the child who fell into Naruto's hands. The girl he had identified had short dark blue hair and pale skin. The girl was about to yell for more help until Naruto grabbed her mouth.

"We're gonna save you, but you have to keep quiet. Understand?" he asked, the girl nodded and he removed his hand to reveal that she was blushing.

Naruto dashed off to help Darren who was ill prepared for any fight. They hadn't expected to meet any opponents here.

The man swiped with his kunai at Darren who ducked and struck out with a upper cut which lifted him into the air. Naruto then grabbed him by his shoulders in midair and said,

"_Rising Solar Impact._" he said as he performed his own move. The man grunted in pain as he flew forward where Darren caught him and said.

"_Falling Lunar Strike._" and he performed his move as well. The man was knocked unconscious. They went over to where the girl was standing.

"Now you can call for help." Naruto said as he and Darren jumped out of the Hyuuga grounds and picked up their toilet paper.

What the boys didn't know, was that they were being watched the whole time. Hyuuga Hiashi stood around the corner and was the first to respond when his daughter called for help.

The next morning.

Darren and Naruto woke up to knocking on their door. They looked at each other in worry and grabbed a blunted kunai. They walked to the door and sniffed. The scent was unfamiliar.

Darren opened the door to reveal a man in his teens with a weasle mask, long black hair in a ponytail, and standard Anbu uniform, a gray flack vest over a navy blue skin tight sleeveless shirt, matching blue gloves and pants with arm and shin guards, and a katana strapped on his back.

"Yes?" Darren said questioningly.

"The hokage wishes to see you." The man said in a monotoned voice.

The boys looked worried at each other then looked back at the man who hasn't moved an inch.

"OK we'll be there." Darren said, a little peeved that the man just stood there waiting for something.

"I have to escort you to the hokage office myself." said the man.

"What do you think we're gonna run away?" Naruto asked angrily.

"No-" he started.

"Then close the door you pedo!" they said as Darren slammed the door.

As they got dressed they laughed at the stupidity of the Anbu.

"Really, he's probably still out there stock still." Darren said as he laughed.

"Who's still out there stock still?" said a monotoned voice from behind them.

They jumped and yelled in surprise. Seeing they were dressed and ready to go, the Anbu grabbed their shoulders and _body flickered _away to the hokage's office. Once inside, they say the sandaime hokage and two other people. One was the girl they saved before, who when catching sight of Naruto blushed and hid behind the other man in the room. The other man had an aura of importance. He also had the Hyuuga eyes and a stern face. He wore a formal dark green robe. The Anbu backed off of the boys and stood in the corner.

"Naruto, Darren, please step forward." the aged hokage said as he motioned towards the place next to the man.

They gulped. They were sure they were in trouble.

"Boys, this is Hiashi Hyuuga. The head of the Hyuuga clan. The girl hiding behind him is Hinata Hyuuga, Hiashi's daughter. But you've already met the heiress haven't you?" the hokage said. The boy's eyes widened in fear. They were in BIG trouble. The Hyuuga clan leader turned to the boys.

"First I would like to know why you two were on the Hyuuga clan grounds last night." he said in a commanding tone.

"Uh.. Er... in the parade before, a Hyuuga guy was rude to us." Naruto started nervously.

"So we were gonna prank the Hyuugas." Darren said with fake assertiveness.

The hokage just shook his head and the Hiashi had a little tick on his forehead.

"Well, while I don't really approve of your reasoning for being there in the first place, I'd like to thank you for saving my daughter and apologize for the actions of my fellow clans men." the man said as he bowed, which surprised the other occupants of the room. Finally he stood again. "Also, I was standing around a corner while you fought the jounin. I'm impressed that you fought as well as you did. So I have come to an agreement with the hokage."

Darren and Naruto looked confused at the hokage. Who pulled open a drawer and retrieved two blue head bands with a slab of metal with the leaf symbol carved in the center.

"Your performance in taijutsu, at least, was beyond genin level. Your teamwork is also impeccable. We would like to evaluate your ninjutsu skills and others required to be genin. If you don't meet the requirements, you'll have to be formally trained before we can promote you." the sandaime said.

The look of confusion was replaced by a look of eagerness on their faces. The Anbu walked forward.

"We need you follow us." he said as he grabbed their shoulders. Hiashi grabbed Hinata's and they all _Body Flickered _to a large training field with four training posts with targets on them.

"Please use these kunai and shuriken to hit the targets so we can measure your aim." the Anbu said. As soon as he handed them ten shuriken and kunai each, they were flung followed by twenty clunks of five throwing weapons in each middle point. All four of them were very impressed. The Anbu stood in front of them again.

"Well done. Now I want you to use the _Transformation Jutsu_." and their was two puffs and three copies of the same Anbu stood there.

"Well done. Please perform the _Clone Jutsu_ to make three clones each." as they poofed back to their normal form they used the required hand seals. Only, this time they had a little trouble with the jutsu, which was apparent by the look of strain on their face, but they succeed and made three perfect clones.

"Very good. I must ask why it took so much strain to perform the _Clone Jutsu_ though." asked Hiashi.

"We have too much of a chakra output." started Darren.

"If we had a better jutsu, we'd probably be able to perform it faster." continued Naruto.

"But we don't. So we had to make due with chakra exercises." finished Darren.

The three elders of the group were once again surprised at the boys' insight.

"We'll figure something out. In the meantime, are there any other skills you two have?" the hokage asked.

The boys smiled and shouted at once. "KENJUTSU!"

This startled the adults. Not many ninja perfered using swords. At least not in the land of fire.

"Well you are now officially, genin of the leaf. Here are your head bands." the hokage handed them their head bands which they pocketed. "Now Itachi. I have a special assignment for you." he said as the Anbu turned his attention to him. "I would like you to secretly train these boys. This is an A-ranked mission. Do you accept?"

"Yes lord hokage." the man named Itachi turned to them and removed his mask. He had onyx black eyes, a handsome face, and shadowed lines under his eyes.

"Good. You are to keep this a secret from everyone, while still working on your original assignment. Now you are dismissed." at that Hiashi, Hinata, and the hokage _Body Flickered _away.

"Alright. We'll start with introductions. I assume you already know each other well enough." he received a nod. "Good, I'm going to give you an example. I am Itachi Uchiha. I like pocky, my brother, and my best friend Shisui. I dislike unwanted violence, poor hygiene, and fan-girls. My hobbies are training, learning ninjutsu, and hanging out with my brother. My dreams for the future are to keep my brother safe and to get to know you two as siblings of my own. My specialty is ninjutsu and genjutsu. Now it's your turn."

"I guess I'll go first. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like my brother Darren, ramen from ichiraku's shop, the workers at ichiraku ramen, the old man hokage, and foxes. I dislike people who look down on other people, burnt ramen, and anyone who hurts my friends. My hobbies are training, pranking, and cooking. I dream to become hokage and unite the world in peace. My specialty is speed and kenjutsu, but I I intend to expand my horizons."

"I'm Darren, I don't know my real last name so I'm gonna go with Naruto's. I like my brother Naruto, ramen from ichiraku ramen shop, the workers there, the old man, and wolves. My dislikes and hobbies are the same as Naruto minus cooking, I draw instead. My dream is to help Naruto achieve his goal and aid in world peace in what ever way possible. My specialty is strength and kenjutsu, but I too want to have a bigger arsonal."

Itachi nodded, but then asked, "What do you mean by strength and speed?" Darren just punched the ground and a crater roughly five meters in diameter was formed. Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappeared a couple meters away from his original position and reappeared in the same fashion. Itachi was again surprised, but nodded and turned to Darren.

"I need to ask you something." he asked.

"Um... OK shoot." Darren replied.

"How can you make a crater when you should just punch a hole in the ground?" Naruto looked at Darren as well.

"Oh that. Theirs a wrist movement. Right as you strike, you fling your wrist inward. It creates a wall of pressure instead of a straight line. It's a little complicated."

Itachi nodded again. "OK, you two said something about needing better clones?" his answer was wide eyes and frantic nodding. "Than I think I know the jutsu your in need of." he extended his two first fingers in each hand and crossed them. "_Shadow Clone Jutsu_." he shouted as two clones appeared next to him. The clones walked forward and touched the boys much to their surprise. "I'm going to teach you these. When you master it I'm going to take you on missions. We can't do D-rank missions because I'm training you in secret. Understood?" he was met my enthusiastic nods.

By the end of the day, the boys had mastered the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ and was informed to meet Itachi at the hokage's office tomarrow.

The next morning, the team meet with the hokage. Itachi's idea was approved and gave them a simple C-rank mission. They had to escort a merchant to the Hidden Sand Village. It took four days to make it to the sand village and get payed by the merchant. It was just before noon and Itachi decided to stay at an inn in the village. Naruto and Darren were given the day to explore. Which they did.

They found a play ground with small children playing soccer. They looked about their age so they went to play until they spotted a lone boy with red hair sitting in a swing. Instead of going to where the kids were playing, they went to where the boy was sitting. He had his head down and didn't notice their approach. They tapped his shoulders and his head shot up in surprise. The boy had large teal pupil less eyes. Around his eyes were black circles. He had also had no eye brows. Darren and Naruto faintly noticed the smell of blood on him.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked in a small voice.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to play." Naruto offered kindly.

The redhead looked surprised at the gesture. "Why don't you want to play with them?" he asked looking at the kids who had stopped playing to stare at the new kids.

"We'd rather play with you." Darren said. "By the way, I'm Darren."

"And I'm Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Gaara." he said much more hopeful than before.

"No your name is demon." came a voice of one of the kids who had gathered around them. "You two should stay away from him. My mommy told me that he's a demon." another kid said. "And didn't your parents tell you to stay away from demons?" yet another kid said followed by a choras of agreements.

Darren and Naruto smiled. "Guess not." and with that they grabbed Gaara's hands and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Let's play tag." Darren suggested.

"Fine but you have to be it." Naruto said as he started to run at a normal speed. "Come on Gaara. Run or he's gonna tag you." and Gaara started to run.

"Hey not fair! Darren yelled as he took off after Naruto. He tagged him quickly and Naruto went after Gaara.

"Tag your it!" Naruto said as he playfully tapped Gaara on his back.

Gaara was laughing and smiling wide. He was having the most fun in his life. He ran after Naruto until Darren taunted him over. Gaara stopped his pursuit of Naruto for Darren and he extended his hand. He forgot that that motion would send his sand. Which went after both of them. The kids started to run in fright. A man who stood on top of a building got ready to protect them.

Naruto and Darren heard the sound of sand shifting. And turned around. Naruto sped out of the way at the last moment. Darren turned around and punched the wall of sand, scattering it. Gaara dropped to his knees and started to cry and hold himself. Naruto and Darren went to his sides.

"I'm sorry (sniff) I didn't mean(sniff) to hurt them." he said as he felt two presences approach him. What happened next surprised him the most. Darren and Naruto hugged him gently from either sides. Gaara stopped crying to see them hugging him.

"You have a beast sealed inside you don't you?" Naruto asked softly. Gaara nodded.

"You're not alone. We have beasts inside us just like you." Darren said soothingly. "If no one else notices you, or wants to be your friend, remember."

"We'll be always be your friends." Naruto continued. With that Gaara stopped crying entirely. They now had a connection of brotherhood. They didn't have to hide anything from each other.

Suddenly they all faded into their mind scape. Kyuubi and Hachibi stood their glaring at a giant sand raccoon in a glass cage. The raccoon then glowed and shrunk until a large fat man with matted down sandy blond hair, circles around his yellow eyes with crosses as pupils, and was wearing a large sleeping robe. His cage disappeared in it's place a collar was put around his neck.

"K-k-kyuybi! H-h-hachibi! What are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"We're sealed into these boys here." Hachibi said as she pulled Darren next to her and Kyuubi did the same with Naruto.

"So Shikaku, would you mind explaining why you reek of human blood?" Kyuubi asked accusingly.

"Uh-um-well... I have sand attack villagers whenever I want blood. But in my defense. Most of it was the blood of assassins for this boy." he said more assertively.

"There is a thing called restraint Shikaku." Hachibi growled out.

"You will stop giving the boy problems immediately." Kyuubi commanded.

"Why should I?" he said.

"We'll strip you of your rank." the women said. This struck fear into his eyes.

"Yes of course I'll let the boy sleep. I don't even know why I even asked that silly question." he kissed up as he bellowed in a nervous laughter.

"Good, now let him sign your contract and train him. Good behavior is rewarded. Once and a while you may get your freedom." Hachibi said.

"But if we find that you have caused any trouble again." Kyuubi left the threat lingering. With that the boys left their mind scape.

When they woke up, only Darren and Naruto were awake. Gaara was fast asleep. They looked around and spotted a man with sandy blond hair with an apron over his clothes. They looked wearily at him. Suddenly in a swirl of leaves Itachi appeared.

"Where have you two been?" he asked. Then he noticed the red haired boy. "What did you do to him?"

"We didn't do anything." they said.

"Well why does he have two black eyes?"

"Because they're the markings of the Shikaku." said the blond man from before as he jumped down from the roof.

"Who are you?" Darren and Naruto demanded.

"I'm Yashamaru. Gaara's uncle. It looks like Gaara's made some new friends."

"Yeah. I'm Naruto."

"Darren."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey, why is Gaara so lonely if he has an uncle like you?" Darren asked accusingly.

"Well I'm officially a ninja, so I don't have time to babysit. I usually leave it to his father and siblings."

"If you can see how lonely he is then why don't you do something about it? He seems to live a very lonely even with his family." Itachi chipped in.

"It's not my fault. His father is the one assigning assassins to kill him." Yashamaru said in defense, then immediately picking up on his mistake.

Naruto and Darren glared at the him. Itachi picked Gaara up and walked in the direction of the Kazekage tower. "I'll be having a word with your Kazekage. Naruto, Darren, go to the hotel and get rest. It's past your bed time." with that, he _Body Flickered_ away from the area.

They sent one last glare at Yashamaru then jumped away to their apartment.

The next morning.

Darren, Naruto and Itachi were at the sand village gates where they spotted Gaara waiting for them with two other kids and a man with white and blue robes next to him.

One of the kids was a boy with spiky brown hair and a face resembling the adult with the group. The other was a girl with four ponytails and a face much like Yashamaru's, who admittedly looks like a woman.

Itachi walked up to the man, shook his hand, and whispered among themselves. Darren and Naruto walked up to Gaara and gave him a hug. The other kids looked surprised at the action. Darren turned to look at them.

"Who are they?"

"They're my brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari." Gaara said with a smile. "We're here to spend a couple months in the leaf village."

"EH? Awesome!" Naruto and Darren shouted. Temari and Kankuro winced at the noise level.

"Are you guys really ninja?" Kankuro asked disbelievingly.

"You sure don't sound like ninja." Temari said as she cleaned her ears out with her fingers.

Darren and Naruto looked at them with a deadpanned expression. "What do you really expect from a four year old ninjas?" they said.

Gaara's siblings were taken aback by the statement. They hadn't assumed they were that young. They looked like more of a five year olds in hight. Which is a big difference.

"Er... Nevermind." they said with their faces down in humility.

"Alright kids, remember to be courteous and respectful. I'll see you in a few months. Don't forget to train." the Kazekage said as he gave hugs to Temari and Kankuro. Then hesitently, he gave one to Gaara, much to his and his siblings' surprise.

With that, the group left for the leaf village.

Fin.

Darren Kenookami: please review. And to all NaruTayu writers, get your asses in gear I'm already tired of being in the top ten new Naruto Tayuya section.


	5. Chapter 5

Darren Kenookami: alright! I know I wrote an author note last time about my fics I had started and I didn't expect to have a vote to post them. I was just saying why I was taking so long to post. Three days after the last post is too long for me. WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS.

**The Twin Hound Blades 5.**

Team Itachi, which included Naruto, Darren, and Itachi himself were very far away from the leaf village. The sand siblings weren't trained in the art of the ninja, and so they had to walk at a comfortable pace for them. Temari and Kankuro were still weary of Naruto and Darren, but they didn't mind. When they had finally made it to the boarder line that separates the wind country from the fire country, it was already night time.

They made camp on the road they were following. Itachi had his own tent, the sand siblings slept with each other, and Darren and Naruto had theirs to share.

When they had fallen asleep not a sound was heard.

At least not to the human ear.

Darren and Naruto shot up in their beds. They sniffed around and found intruders near Itachi's tent. There were three of them, one smelt of sweat and dirt, another smelt of green tea and blood, and the last one smelt of flowers. All unfamiliar scents. They pressed their hands against the ground, closed their eyes, and sent out a chakra pulse. They could see the out lines of everything touching the ground within a mile radius. The three intruders were surrounding Itachi's tent with their backs turned towards them, there were no more people in the area.

They drew their kunai and counted down from three. They sped out of their tent and went for the nearest opponents. The one who smelt of sweat and dirt was a large fat man with balding black hair, the one who smelt of tea and blood was a tall man with a sword strapped to his belt that smelt heavily of blood, and the last scent belonged to a woman with long blue hair.

Naruto jumped and slashed out with his kunai to cut the fat man's arm. The attack hit and the fat man's right arm was almost severed off from the shoulder. Then Darren swept his feet from under. Because Darren kicked with a lot of power the man was to totally horizontal in mid air. Due to their surprise the other intruders were stock still. As the man was still in the air, Darren had spun around with his leg still outstretched and kicked upwards with his left leg causing him to kick the man with his leg, hard.

While Darren was still in the air, the woman threw three kunai at Darren which he deflected with his own kunai with a loud CLANG.

This roused the sleeping Itachi. He had been having a dream about fighting and the clang had been totally off. He sprung out of his tent and was confronted by the man with the sword. Itachi drew his own sword and became deadlocked with him.

"Who are you?" Itachi demanded as he sprung free of the deadlock. Naruto and Darren charged toward the woman but to their surprise, they were grabbed by their legs and hoisted into the air, where they hung by a piece of wire. The fat man held onto the strings suspending them in mid air with his left hand while his right hung loosely. The woman rushed over to his side and her hands started to glow green as she held them over his shoulder. The wound healed, leaving a large scar.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." the man with the sword said as he dodged a _Fire Ball Jutsu_ from Itachi.

"After all dead men tell no tales." the fat man said with a grin.

"We're ninjas for hire. Our employer, the raikage, wants you dead." the woman said.

The fat man tied the wire to hooked kunai and embedded them into the ground. "So first we're gonna kill you. Then we're gonna kill the brats you have with you." he said.

All of them together went up against Itachi.

But Itachi wasn't an Anbu captain for nothing.

The woman lounged at him with her _Chakra Scalpels_ blaring. Itachi kicked her outstretched left hand and twisted his foot around it so his foot was next to her ear, and he slammed her arm down. Then as he was about to slam his katana down he was interrupted by the fat man, who shouted, "_Lightning Style: Bolt Spear Jutsu._" and a long bolt shot from his finger at Itachi. Itachi shot upwards into the air to dodge the lightning attack, but he was then caught in mid air by the man with the sword. The man thrusted his sword at Itachi's chest, only to be swayed off course as Itachi drew his sword and batted away his strike. Again about to strike a finishing blow he was once again interrupted by wires that circled around him. The woman had him in her grasp and she pulled on the wire to shred him up to find that Itachi had replaced himself with her teammate.

Being against a tree, Itachi shot towards the fat man, sword drawn, he slashed out at him. The man dodged and threw a punch at Itachi's side which missed. Itachi created three _Shadow Clones_ and sent them at the woman only to have them be cut down by the man with the sword, who then started making quick hand signs. "_Earth Style: Mud Spire Jutsu._" he said as he spat out mud which morphed into three sharp cones that flew straight at Itachi.

Knowing what was going to happen, the fat man smirked and fell down on purpose from his taijutsu standstill with Itachi. Itachi then realized what was going on and turned around and tried to jump away, but he was hit in his right shoulder and pinned against a tree. The three ninja laughed as they slowly approached the pinned body of Itachi.

"Looks like it's over already." the woman said.

"Any last requests?" the fat man asked.

Itachi coughed out blood and looked at Darren and Naruto who were still hanging upside down with wide eyes. "Let my team and the kids from the sand go." he said weakly.

The man with the sword chuckled. "A hero down to the end." then his face contorted in rage. "It sickens me!" he said as he raised his sword and was about to thrust down but then stopped. The ninja's eyes widened at the killing intent that was being forced upon them.

The sound of wires snapping was heard and then soft thumps on the ground. The ninja forced themselves to turn around to see what was emitting such a large killing intent.

Their eyes met with two boys with visible chakra surrounding their bodies. One had red chakra formed in the shape of a fox and the other had gray chakra formed in a similar shape but the ears were smaller, but his claws were longer in the shape of a wolf. They opened their eyes to reveal red eyes with slitted puples and sharp gray eyes with no pupils. They were Naruto and Darren, and they looked livid. Their lips curled in a snarl showing their elongated canine teeth that stretched their darker marks on their faces.

Darren raised his arm and punched air. The result was his chakra arm extending forward and striking the three ninja.

Itachi stared wide eyed at the display of power.

"**Don't ever touch our precious people.**" they said in beastly voices.

The woman recovered first and she swallowed her fear and charged at the boys. Again Darren extended his chakra, but this time he used it with claws extended. As a result, the medic was thrown aside with deep burning wounds on he body. She shot through a few trees before her body stopped and she slumped down dead.

The fat man was franticly looking around for a way to get out. He spotted the awe stricken Gaara and his fearful siblings. He made a lunge to get to them when Naruto disappeared only to reappear above him, claws drawn back, his hand shot out and a large crater was made by the shier force of the punch. When the dust cleared, the man was found to be dead.

They both shot their heads towards the spot where the last ninja was only to find him missing. They returned to each others sides and smelt around for him. He suddenly appeared in between the boys in mid air ready to strike. They were fast, but not fast enough to move to intercept the oncoming attack. When they were about to be beheaded the man was surrounded by large amounts of sand.

Gaara stood with his hand outstretched almost clinching his hand. He glared at the man with yellow eyes with crosses as pupils.

"_Sand Coffin._" he said as he closed his fist. The sand compressed and then faded into the ground.

His siblings looked at the scene, paralyzed with fear. There was three demons around and they all looked as if they weren't in their right minds. Itachi looked surprised but not at what just happened. No, he was more surprised that Darren had a tailed beast too. There was a lot to talk about.

To the surprise of Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's eyes returned to normal and Darren and Naruto's chakra disappeared. Naruto went to free Itachi and Darren went to comfort a sobbing Gaara.

"Shh, it's OK. What you did was necessary, you saved us." Darren said comfortingly to Gaara.

"But I-i k-k-killed him(sniff)." he choked out as he cried. Then to Gaara's great surprise, Temari wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you Gaara. If you hadn't been there, we'd have died." she said still hugging her brother. Kankuro just knelled and put his hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Darren, Naruto, I need to talk to you. Now." Itachi said, missing his wound. Naruto and Darren hung their heads and walked to where Itachi wanted to talk in private.

"Now it's time I tell you what happened on Naruto's birthday, four years ago." he said sternly.

"Wait. We already know." Naruto said quickly, surprising Itachi greatly.

"What? Ho-"

"We've come in contact with them, out tailed beasts that is." Darren explained.

"They explained to us what the situation was when we were three." Naruto continued.

"You came in CONTACT WITH THEM?!" he shouted in a rare show of utter confusion. They flinched at his tone of voice and Itachi settled down. "Alright I want you to explain how and which one is Darren's. I'm not mad at you. I just lost my cool."

Darren and Naruto then explained their story to Itachi. How they have been training with them, how the tails work, how they can summon foxes and wolves, and what they've done for Gaara. Itachi listened carefully. When they finished they sat there in silence.

"So you can draw upon their power?" Itachi asked.

"Yes."

"And they are fine with it."

"As long as we use it sparingly."

"It has healing properties?"

"It can be used that way, yes."

"What are the cons?"

"It might hurt our chakra systems if we draw too much of it."

"But that can be avoided?"

"Yes, over time. One tail is the easiest to achieve and so about a year is needed."

Itachi nodded and stood up. "I understand. I ask that you continue to keep this a secret. I must tell the hokage. But beyond that, I'm glad you saved me. I almost just qualify as a stranger to you."

"No, your not a stranger. Even you yourself said that you wanted to be able to view us as brothers." Darren said with determination.

"Yeah, if you weren't there, we'd probably die. We stuck up for each other. Thats what brothers do right?" Naruto added.

Itachi smiled and nodded. At that moment Naruto and Darren became almost as much as brothers to him as Sasuke was.

After a few more days, the group had finally reached the leaf village, where team Itachi explained the situation with the kazekage's children.

"So Gaara was sent here to become closer to his siblings, and be more social with people, am I correct?" the aged hokage said, receiving nods from the team. "Alright I'll send a message to the kazekage to let him know that his children are in safe hands. You are dismissed." he finished by waving them off.

"Come on guys Darren and I know a great place where they serve the best ramen." Naruto said grabbing Gaara and Kankuro's hands and leading them away as Darren grabbed Temari and carried her bridle style, which caused her to blush.

The only one who did not leave was Itachi. The sandaime looked up at the Anbu with a questioning look.

"There is something we need to discuss." Itachi stated before proceeding to tell the hokage about the boys' situation.

The hokage stayed silent and listened to the whole story without interruptions. "So Darren is from the rock village?"

"Yes, or so the wolf says."

"We can't send him back. If Darren wanted to go back, he could have. He's a genin and a very young one at that, no one would rob a child as they probably don't have money anyway. Also we would get the blame for kidnapping. Plus what if it's the wrong village. They probably won't believe the word of a demon and we should also be weary of what they say."

"I agree, but when I went to discuss Gaara's situation with the kazekage, he described him of having no control when using the beast's power. However, all three of the boys used the chakra, and reverted back on their own free will. Some of what the demons say has to be at least true."

"Hmm, you're right. But let's observe their actions. So far I can only imagine Naruto and Darren to grow up to be powerful ninja. If we could get them to meet with the other containers, who knows what good can come from them."

"Mmhm. What now?"

"We keep doing what you are assigned to do. Train them in secret until further notice."

"Understood." Itachi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The hokage leaned back in his chair and glanced at the picture of the yondaime. "Minato, where ever you are. I hope you're watching this, because I have a feeling that your son will be even greater than you." he said as he took a puff of his pipe.

It was a year since then. Darren and Naruto, had both trained extensively with Itachi. They still were a balanced duo. They had improved their taijutsu and kenjutsu to the point where they were actually given real swords to fight with. They had learned genjutsu and ninjutsu surprisingly quick. They had also learned that because Kyuubi and Hachibi are beasts who are made of all forms of chakra, Naruto and Darren had all chakra affinities. They had also began to learn the advanced art of fuuinjutsu which they were quite adept at.

Of course doing as many missions as they did and coupled with their skills, they were secretly given the rank of chunin. The only ones who are needed to give the rank, are the hokage and an official judge, in other words Itachi.

Lately though Itachi had grown more distant. One day he began to avoid them all together. Finally they had had enough. So they went to the hokage's office to find what the problem was.

When they got to the door, they heard hushed tones. Coming from inside. One of the voices was the hokage. The other, was none other than Itachi. They lent against the door to hear better.

"Hmm." the hokage's voice was evident. "You can only guess what this means. Don't you." there was a pause.

"Yes." came Itachi's voice ever so small.

"Then Itachi, you are the only one who could do this. Your assignment is an S+ secret S+ rank mission. You must kill your clan... I will grant you enough time to leave... I'm sorry that I have to do this." the old man said solemnly.

"Understood." came Itachi's voice again.

Darren and Naruto sat there stunned. They would have never guessed that Itachi could ever do something like this.

They heard footsteps coming towards the door. They jumped back as the door opened to reveal Itachi with a surprised look on his face. They got angry.

"You can't do this Itachi." Darren yelled.

"We won't let you ruin your life!"

Itachi just closed his eyes. For a minute they stood in silence. Then Itachi's eyes flew open revealing red eyes with black three bladed shuriken in the center. This was different from his previous eyes.

"Forgive me brothers. I have to for the sake of the village." he said and suddenly their eyes started to burn. "I hope you can remember me without any malice with these. Please as a favor to me, watch over Sasuke." he whispered as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then everything went black for Darren and Naruto.

They woke up the next day with a start. They were laying in white beds surrounded with white walls. In other words they were in a hospital.

"So you're awake. I'm glad." came the hokage's voice from beside the window. Flashbacks of everything that happened last night appeared in their minds.

"Itachi-" they began.

"Has already left. He killed his clan and left the village." he said and the boys made motions to talk but was silenced by the hokage's hand. "Itachi did what he had to do. He followed through with his mission without fail accept for one thing. He left his brother Sasuke, alive. Let me explain myself. I can't lie, you have heard me give the order." he paused. "Itachi was my spy from the beginning. The Uchiha clan had begun to distance themselves from the rest of the village. When I noticed this, I sent Itachi to spy on his own clan. Whether you may or may not know, Itachi was always opposed to violence. When he became a genin at the age of five, he had to witness th horror that was war. In order to protect the safety of the village, Itachi did as he was told. He reported each week, that there were whispers among the clan members of a coup de ta. Finally Itachi attended a clan meeting. That meeting's subject, was the preparation of the coup de ta. Itachi foolishly disappeared from the meeting to be met with his best friend Shisui, whom tried to stop him. Itachi drowned Shisui and gained the final level of _Sharingan_, the _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Itachi informed me last night of what happened."

Naruto and Darren sat in silence as they processed the information. Finally they looked up at the hokage and nodded.

"Also Itachi gave me this, he said it was for you two for when you woke up." the sandaime said as he pulled out a scoll and handed it to them. They opened the scroll and read silently.

_Darren and Naruto,_

_First off, I would like to apologize for distancing myself from you. I hope the hokage has explained the situation to you and that you'll forgive me. In normal cases, anyone who knows an S+ rank secret that is not assigned to them, is to be executed. By the time you have woken up, I will already have left the fire country. What's keeping you safe, is the hokage's respect and connection to you and the threat of me revealing the secret to others. I could have killed you, but you two will always be brothers to me. I would like to again apologize, please watch over Sasuke, but at the same time, don't get mad at him for hating me. There is a reason behind everything that I do. If you were wondering about your eyes, I have given you the gift of my clan. With it I want you to become great ninja and accomplish your dreams. I hope that you will use it wisely and when we meet again, you will have forgiven me._

_Itachi._

They dropped the scroll onto the floor in shock. The hokage picked it up slowly in case they didn't want him to see the continence. The only movement they made, was the clenching of their fists, and sobbing. The hokage read the scroll and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he read the third to last sentence. He composed himself and looked at the boys.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

Their crying died down and their heads were still down. Their hair shielding their eyes.

"We're going to do as brother Itachi says." Naruto said firmly.

"We're going to be the greatest ninja who ever lived." Darren continued.

"And we're gonna bring peace across the elemental countries." they said as their heads shot up, their eyes blazing with the first level of Sharingan.

Fin.

Darren Kenookami: this was hard and I don't know how it's gonna turn out with you guys. Please review and sorry if I spoiled anything, but I WARNED YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Darren Kenookami: sorry for being late. I've been caught up in playing Zelda in between my schedule. Finally beat it too, yay me! OK clarifications, Darren and Naruto are five, they are one month and one day apart, if you had noticed I hadn't described their appearances (because at age five they can't really put on anything special so I'm gonna wait til their older), they befriended Gaara at a young age, Itachi killed his clan and they are going to honer his self-sacrifice by becoming even stronger, and finally they are chunin. This is all that has happened until this chapter.

**The Twin Hound Blades: 6**

For about two years Darren and Naruto have trained alone since Itachi's defection. They were ready to claim the rank of jounin when they wanted to. For the most part, their training was balanced, but there came a point where Naruto started to show a more noticeable talent for fuuinjutsu. In comparison, Darren began to show an affinity for another type of field, medical-ninjutsu.

As their chakra reserves expanded, they found themselves unable to maintain their former control of it. This didn't go unnoticed by their hokage. To counter this, he'd need to enlist some help.

And he knew the perfect person.

At the current moment, the hokage was sitting in his chair waiting for two of the leaf's greatest prodigies. He didn't have to wait long as they both swung in the window with a safe landing.

"Yo old man." Darren said with a smile.

"You said you needed to see us?" Naruto asked.

The sandaime smiled and sat up. "I have a mission for you. There is a man in the water country, his name is Tishu Koutetsu. You are to confront him. Make sure that he gives you your next instructions afterwards. This contains details on how and where to find him." he said as he pulled out a scroll. "Good luck and good bye." with that Darren and Naruto were gone in a cloud of smoke.

The journey their was uneventful. They had made it to Tishu's home town in five days. The only odd part about this mission was the way the hokage described the mission. He had only briefly told them their target's name and that they had to confront with him which could mean anything. This made Naruto and Darren suspicious.

When they had found their target they took in his appearance. He was tall and had a toned figure under his loose fitting gray, white, and black yukata. His face was thin and handsome. His eyes were pure black and his hair was long and white in a loose pony tail that fell down to his waist. He would have blended in with the crowd if it weren't for a cross scar that stretched across his for head and two katanas that hung on the left side of his waist. He wore no footwear.

When they had taken his appearance into account, Tishu stopped and as if he finally noticed he was being watched, he turned and scanned the roof tops but stopped when his eyes found the exact place where Darren and Naruto were hidden. His face remained stoic and he walked in the opposite direction from where he was going. Naruto and Darren followed cautiously. Tishu continued into the outskirts of the town. Finally he stopped at a large clearing in the trees.

"Face me now ninja. I know your there come out and fight me." he said in a deep tone while looking straight at them.

Naruto and Darren dropped down from their trees and immediately were struck in the head with kunai. They burst in a puff of smoke and where they stood was nothing at all.

Then a giant ball of fire shoot out at him from Tishu's left. Tishu jumped back and Darren appeared behind him, sword drawn. When Tishu was in range of Darren's horizontal slash, he spun around mid air grabbing one of his swords with his right hand and swung his katana to block.

Or so Darren thought.

He tapped his sword against Darren's and flipped in mid air to bicycle kicked Darren's head down. Tishu used Darren's back as a spring board and jumped to the edge of the clearing. When he landed he ended up with his back toward a tree. He drew his second sword and swung around and cut the tree down. Naruto emerged from the tree as it fell down. His landing point was to Darren's right.

When he was about to land, Darren grabbed his sword and swung with his dull end, Naruto landed landed on Darren's sword and Darren launched him towards Tishu.

Naruto flipped through the air and drew his sword and stabbed his sword at Tishu who moved to block with both swords. Naruto's katana changed direction and stabbed into the earth. Naruto held onto his sword and he twisted himself to kick Tishu's left cheek. At the last moment Tishu completely disappeared. Noticing this, Naruto jumped back with his katana and landed next to Darren. They looked around as they activated their third level of sharingan.

They had to be serious if they wanted to beat this guy.

They looked around franticly but they couldn't find any chakra signatures at all. Only when they used their strong sense of smell did they find him and when they did, he immediately leaped into the clearing.

He moved so fast that the only reason they could see him is from their sharingan. The man circled around Darren and Naruto and dust flew around them. Darren punched the ground creating a crater in front of Tishu's path and when he went to move around it Naruto caught him in his path. As they tumbled away, Darren jumped high in the air, sword drawn. In their fight for dominance Naruto suddenly pushed himself away when Darren came down with his vertical slash. Tishu grabbed Naruto's leg and pulled himself with Naruto, which was far enough to dodge Darren's slash which impacted with the ground and shattered the ground and his blade.

Tishu flipped in mid air, still holding Naruto and grounded his feet. He pushed himself to the spot where Darren was standing and kicked his legs from under him. When he hit the ground Tishu stomped on his chest and pointed his sword at his neck. Without using hand signs, he created a _Water_ _Clone_ out of thin air that pointed his swords at the hanging Naruto's neck in a cross like fashion.

"You've done well." he said, but as he said that the kids in his grasp burst into smoke and the real ones jumped from the trees. Naruto with sword drawn and Darren with kunai in hand. Tishu, didn't expect this but wasn't taken by surprise. He kicked at Darren and pushed him down on his back and slashed out with his katana to parry Naruto's swing. Naruto's attack was redirected by the force of the opposing attack and he spun around. Tishu swooped down and caught him by his leg. His _Water Clone_ crossed his blades around his neck. All in all, they were in the same position as before.

"Done?" he asked nonchalantly. Naruto and Darren gritted their teeth and scowled. "Good." and he let them go. "Well done. You have triumphed where others have failed. I am Tishu Koutetsu, master of steel, like my name suggests. Many people have come to me for my teachings, but not one of them have ever received this training. Only you two have managed to impress me. Just seven years old and jounin already." he said with awe in his slightly cocky voice.

"Wait jounin?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about, training?" Darren asked in a suspicious tone. Their answer was only a quick toss of a scroll. Inside was a message stating that they were officially jounin and that they were to have a three year training trip with Tishu signed by the hokage.

"OK first order of business. Naruto come slash at me with your sword." and he did without question. As soon as he got close Tishu drew his katana at lightning fast speeds and cut clean through Naruto's sword.

"What the fuck? Why'd you do that?" Naruto demanded.

"Cause you're not gonna need it ever again. First rule: no sword wielding until fitted."

"What's fitted?" Darren asked.

"When you get your swords that fit your exact fighting style."

"Woah." Darren and Naruto said in unison.

"Yeah I know. Now one of the first things I'm going to teach you is the chakra string."

"Um.. why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause of this." Tishu threw one of his swords and then as if out of thin air pulled it back. They stared in awe. "I'm gonna teach you how to do this in a unique way." with that he pulled out a scroll out of his kimono, and opened it. A puff of smoke appeared and went away to reveal an electric guitar. But this guitars had no strings, knobs, or tuning pegs. He grabbed it and immediately blue strands of chakra flew around his shoulder as if keeping it in place and threads of chakra stretched to make strings. Tishu started to play notes and actual sound was emitted.

"This exercise will increase chakra control and will help teach rhythm and tempo and add it to your fighting style. You'll be learning many more instruments as well. So when you're not training you'll be playing this. Understood?" he said in a commanding tone. He received enthusiastic nods. "Good. Alright let me show you where you'll be staying." and he walked off into the forest followed closely by Naruto and Darren.

Two years later.

Darren and Naruto were following Tishu on a path up against a steep mountain.

"Uh... Master Tishu, where are we going?" Darren asked.

"To get you fitted." he replied without looking back.

Over the years they have been training almost nonstop in kenjutsu. They weren't aloud to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Only their body strength and chakra control. The only time they were permitted to use a ninjutsu was only the _Summoning Jutsu_ and that was only to get more experience with fighting in tandem with their animal counterparts along with themselves. They had also mastered many instruments. The guitar, the bass, the drums, and classical instruments. They were so good they began to make their own songs.

After a couple more minutes of walking they found a large man sized crack in the wall. Tishu walked in first and motioned for the boys to follow. They walked for a couple minutes until they reached a room where an extremely old lady sat at a rock desk. She wore a red and green poncho and a blue and red long skirt under it. She had an old face and a giant bun of gray hair protruding from the back of her head. She lifted her head slowly and appeared to be staring at Tishu as her eyes couldn't be seen. All of a sudden she disappeared and reappeared where Tishu once stood with her arm raised as if she had punched something. That something was Tishu who was buried in what looked like a pre-made crater in a wall. Taking in the fact that they were surrounded by pure bedrock made the boys' jaws drop.

"So, you finally decided to visit your old mother hm?" she said in a voice befitting of her appearance.

"Hi... mom..." Tishu said as he slid out of the crater only to be punched back in by the old woman.

"And what about your father?"

"Yes... him... too..."

Suddenly a loud boisterous laughter came from another hole in the wall behind the desk. Out stepped a giant, smiling man with bulging arm muscles and a large stomach. He had a cross shaped scar over his eye and short white hair that lead into a beard. He wore a brown shirt and gray pants with a large black leather apron over his shirt. He held out his hand to Tishu, who's hand paled in comparison to the other man, and pulled him up only to give him a hearty pat on his back that caused a loud resounding crack to echo through the room. Tishu gave a curt "thanks dad." and rubbed his back.

"So how have you been Tishu? It's been over ten years since you last visited. I was beginning to think you've forgotten about us." he said in a friendly yet booming voice. He turned his eyes to Darren and Naruto. "And who might they be? Grandchildren?"

The old woman's eyes lit up and Tishu stiffened and started to wave his hands in the air. "No no no no no, they're not mine they're my students." he said hurriedly.

His mother turned to him and glared. "Just as good." she said and she flashed in front of the boys and grabbed their cheeks and lifted them. Making it look like she had just caught two ten year old child size fish. "Well aren't you just the cutest little angels." she said in a dotting tone as she smiled and waved them around a bit causing them to resemble fish even more.

Tishu smiled sheepishly. "Er, mom... as much as I love seeing you, I do have another motive." he said and she continued to dangle the writhing children by their cheeks. "They need to be fitted." suddenly she let go of them and picked up Naruto like one would a newborn baby. She turned him and scanned his body as if inspecting it. Then she leaned in and sniffed his neck and dropped him. She flashed to the desk and started to draw at a fast pace. After about thirty seconds, she repeated the process with Darren. Tishu's father walked up and inspected the papers and walked back into the hole behind her.

The sound of loud banging on steel could be heard echoing from inside the hole. Tishu's mother turned to the boys and gave them a warm smile. "We'll just be a second." she said as she walked at a normal pace to through the hole behind her. Naruto and Darren looked at Tishu.

"Um, Master..." Darren trailed off. Tishu only hm'd in response.

"Is this how it always is with your parents?" Naruto asked. Tishu nodded then sighed and hung his head as if in defeat.

After half an hour of waiting, Tishu's father emerged with two sword in each hand. One was a long katana with slightly more of a curve to it and instead of a hilt, there was a fox head with it's mouth open making it look like the blade extended from it's mouth. On the end of the handle there were nine strings looped in the hole. The grip was black the fox's eyes were made of ruby. The other sword was as long as a full grown man and as wide as a man's torso. Like the other sword, it didn't have a hilt but in it's place was a wolf head with it's mouth open with the double edged blade protruding from it's mouth. The wrapping on the handle was white and eight strings were looped around similarly to the other sword. The wolf's eyes were yellow.

Naruto and Darren were so eager that they instinctualy pulled their swords using the chakra strings. The swords immediately flew to their hands and they marveled at the detail of the blades. The heads' "hairs" were really strands finely carved into the metal.

"I'm glad you can appreciate the craftsmanship of the swords. They are made from an ore found only in this mountain that reacts to chakra and only the first chakra that touches it. Any others would have their hands burned." Tishu's father explained.

"How is this so light?" Darren asked as he spun his sword around.

Tishu's mother smiled. "The ore is not only one of the lightest metals in the world, but it is also the most durable material known to mankind. It can cut through diamonds like butter. It's so strong that it can't even be scratched even by another weapon made of the same material. The only way to cut it is if the wielder themselves wills it."

Darren and Naruto stood in awe at the swords in their hands and Tishu decided to jump in. "Now all you need to do is name them. And carve the kanji into the blade. By doing this, you give your sword life." the boys looked confused with that statement, but went along with it anyway.

"Mine will be..." Naruto said thinking with Darren sharing the same pose.

"Kitsune/Ookami Joou." Naruto and Darren said at the same time.

"The fox and wolf queen? Could you be even more affiliated with them?" Tishu said sarcastically. His response was large grins on their faces.

Their departure came after a tight hug from Tishu's mother and promises to visit from Darren and Naruto. Then they left to complete their last year of training with Tishu.

Fin.

Darren Kenookami: i'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner and that it sucks but I haven't been feeling up to it lately and soon it's gonna be my birthday in a couple days. I've just been busy but I'm happy to say that I'm finally done with the time jumping all over and next chapter, the plot will truly start to progress. Don't stop reviewing please. It'll be my birthday soon so send me some cheer.XD


End file.
